


i have always wanted to be a saint

by mondkind



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Catra (She-Ra)-centric, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondkind/pseuds/mondkind
Summary: There isn't a name for what she craves.
Relationships: Catra & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	i have always wanted to be a saint

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something that i wrote before s5 and wanted to post it somewhere   
> hope u like it

“You know, mother, I have always wanted to be a saint.”

—  **Mary Ruefle** , from  _ Heaven on Earth _

  
  


“Mother.”, Horde Prime’s voice echoes throughout the ship.

Catra whispers to herself, tasting the word on her lips carefully.  _ Mother.  _ It seems forbidden, unusual, not made for a girl like her— for a  _ thing _ like her. She blinks, facing forward as Prime’s claws form another vision. It’s blurred and kinda green, but her chest aches in response to what it always wanted. All of those nights, spent looking at the ugly pipes on the Fright Zone, wanting someone to take care of her, look after her,  _ see  _ her. She saw the way Shadow Weaver would touch Adora’s hair and her heart would drop on the floor. Why, she wondered, that could never be hers?

But now— she almost reaches. In front of her, Catra sees herself as an infant again. But she’s not in the Fright Zone anymore, there’s no signal of Adora or Shadow Weaver here. No, here, there’s a woman that  _ looks  _ like her and looks  _ at  _ her, soft round eyes as she curls her fingers on Catra’s hair. 

“Mother”, she repeats, shoulders dropping. 

“Yes.”, says Prime. “Someone who gives birth, raises and love a child. She teaches you what you need to learn in order to grow and mature.”

“Shadow Weaver was my mother?”

The woman on the projection blinks at her and Prime smiles.

“She never loved you like a mother should love a child. But, if you stay with me, I can give you the mother you so much crave for." 

**Author's Note:**

> catriadora @ twitter


End file.
